Authority Figure
by BlackRoseDragon13
Summary: Sasuke x Hinata, incomplete mult-chap. Sasuke is a bad boy with an attitude, and it's going to cost him more than he realizes. Can he not only rebuild his reputation, but prove the naysayers wrong, and perhaps even stumble across something he wasn't expecting to find at all: love? AU, on hiatus until further notice. Rated for language and possible future content.


He was never good at being told what to do.

The rebellious teenager yawned openly as his father continued lecturing the staff, weaving his fingers back behind his head and stretching his legs. His dark eyes were distant and bored, blinking slowly in disinterest.

"You may go," he heard his father say, and Sasuke glanced over. Finally! Leaning forward in his chair, he flinched as the words, "Except you, Sasuke," met his ears.

Well shit.

Itachi was across the table, and gave his younger brother a glance as he collected his things to leave. The elder Uchiha's expression clearly read, "You reap what you sow, little brother". Giving him a teasing smile, Itachi walked around the table and took his leave into the hallway.

Standing at the end of the room, Fugaku planted his hands upon the wood grain, leaning menacingly forward. "Shut the door, Itachi."

Glancing back, the man did as he was told, leaving the pair within.

For several long moments, silenced reigned.

Fugaku sighed. "Sasuke...what am I going to do with you..." Bowing his head, he raised it back to look at his son with a stern expression. "I cannot allow such aloof and disrespectful behavior to continue. It is time that I began punishing your actions. How can anyone expect to take my authority seriously when I cannot even keep my own son in line?"

Sasuke was quiet. His father had scolded him many times in the past, but something about this particular lecture was different. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I'm...sorry, Father."

"Do not lie to me," Fugaku growled. "You have been far from repentant until now – I know that you hold no respect for my position. Perhaps it is time for a change in your own."

The boy's eyes widened. "What do you -?"

"You are being demoted," Fugaku cut in. "The position awaiting your graduation will be handed to Shisui – he is far more responsible than you, so it is only fair that he be rewarded for his diligence."

Sasuke bristled. He was the second heir! He couldn't just lose his position! "Father, I -"

"Perhaps someday you will re-earn your place in this company," his father rumbled. "But until the day you learn proper respect, etiquette, and responsibility, you have no place in the higher ranks of my company. You may apply for an entry-level position once you have graduated, but you will be treated with no deference regarding your bloodline. I gave you this life without fee, and you squandered it. Now...you must work you way back up from where you have fallen." The man stood straight, putting his hands into the pockets of his black slacks. Giving his son a hard glance, he said, "That is all. Do not bother returning until you have reapplied and been re-accepted." Fugaku then took his leave, the door clicking as he shut it behind him.

Sasuke was alone.

His breath was brittle and trembling through his nose as he struggled to keep his temper. Angry tears threatened to slip from his eyes, and he pressed his face into the crook of his arm to stem their flow.

Another click of the door, and Itachi reappeared, taking a seat beside his brother warily. He had already correctly guessed what had happened. "So...Father has finally acted on your behavior..."

"This is bullshit," Sasuke bit back. "I can't believe this..."

"Some lessons are hard to learn, Brother," Itachi warned. "Father has been lenient with you to an astonishing degree. I was honestly surprised that he did not act before now."

"Shut it!" Sasuke growled, glaring at his brother. "Just because you're the perfect son doesn't mean you can preach to me. Save it for someone who gives a damn." Standing abruptly, he grabbed his things and made his way to the elevator.

So, his father was going to punish him, was he? Well fine. If Fugaku thought he was going to put up with such treatment...Sasuke wasn't going to just go along with it. If he was fired...then he'd find somewhere else to go.

As the elevator doors began to shut, Sasuke saw his brother glance at him sadly through the glass walls of the conference room.

_Fuck this place,_ Sasuke spit in his mind. _I'll prove that I don't need Daddy's help...I can make it on my own, somewhere where the name Uchiha means nothing. He wants me to work my way back to the top? I'll do it someplace else...he can watch from his tower as I build one twice as high._ The doors snapped shut, and he smirked.

_And it'll be far sweeter that way._

* * *

**Hello readers!**

So, another 365 Day Writing Challenge entry, this time for the theme, "Authority Figure". I will admit, it's very similar to the beginning of my fic, "For You", but I gave it a more raw, harsh edge. There is some room for continuation, but with its similar tone to my other fic, it's not a high priority as of yet. But don't count it out completely! I have a lot to juggle right now, but if I find the time, this is something I would like to revisit someday n_n

I hope you enjoyed! Maybe leave me a quick review if you'd like - they always brighten up my day!

~BlackRoseDragon13 


End file.
